Riders' Day Out
by Hana Rui
Summary: Even riders need a break sometimes... First set: Shounen-ai. RenxShinji.


**Fandom:** Kamen Rider Ryuki

**Summary:** Even riders need a break sometimes... Shounen-ai. RenxShinji.

* * *

**Title: **Riders' Day Out

**Author: **Hana Rui

**Genre: **shounen-ai

**Pairing: **Ren Akiyama x Shinji Kido

**Set Summary:** Ren and Shinji underneath a tree... K-I-S-S-I-N-G! (First of a series-coz I'm really just bored like that ^-^)

* * *

**O V E R T U R E**

**Perfect**

He used to dream of a perfect world and in his tender years had absolutely abhorred whatever form of unnecessary violence, thoughtless abandonment, and never-ending disputes there ever were and ever would be in his path.

**Vapor**

He was keen to realize, however, even as a young child, that such a dream was only as good as how a naïve mind could play it out in that surrealistic realm for as long as he could keep hold on it.

**Touch**

When the first violent touch grazed his then fragile skin, he knew nothing in his life would ever be the same.

**Moth**

But as the moth would constantly draw closer to the flames in blind fascination, so did Ren feel compelled to move headlong into the searing radiance, if only to satisfy his curiosity and need to stay alive.

**Need**

He needed to survive, after all, and knew right on the outtake that the only way he could keep on living in this dog-eat-dog world was to make use of his immediate resources as best he could.

**Illuminance**

That secluded refuge for the sapless soul was his home for quite a while, until he decided to depart it almost without a thought when the poor lighting, more than the aches and the opprobrium, began giving him the headache.

**Drunk**

He took to the streets, drowning his subservience of many years in an almost drunken passion for fist-fights, yearning to redeem with bloodthirsty hunger what he had lost in the red district.

**Linger**

There were occasions, still, when he would wake up at night in a sweat with meager snippets of that life he once led nebulously lingering in his memory.

**Smoke**

And it was on one such night that the dilemma he had been trying to ignore ever since he moved in at the Atori caught fire and went up in an uncontrollable blaze.

**Venom**

He never did like the idea of sharing his room with such a prying dolt, but he never did expect this same dolt to affect him in such ways that no one else had ever done.

**Pulse**

In his nature, he would rather choose hostility over acceptance of such a queer feeling, even if it was already gnawing on the larger part of his sanity.

**Shine (Shi-ne)**

"Ren, are you all right?" the meddling moron asked; "Go away, _baka_," the insufferable bad boy in him snarled.

**Family**

The slighted dolt blew off in a tirade about how they were a family now and that he, Ren, should try opening up a little and learn to seek out this so-called family's help once in a while.

**Cold**

He frowned at the utter wimpiness of the thought before drawing his bed curtain close on the whining guy, resolving to search for better lodging first thing in the morning.

**Tea**

The next day, however, found him sharing a little morning tea time with the very same guy, even rather reluctantly agreeing to accompany him on some research he said he needed to do—the events of the previous night completely forgotten.

**Summer**

It did not bother him, too—and did not even try stressing on the fact—that Kido was supposed to be on leave for the whole summer and really had no valid reason to back up this alleged research.

**Balloon**

He rode along—like he always did—humoring the guy's attempt to distract him from the previous night's agitation for all it's worth.

**Candy**

He may never confess in a million years, but he was also vaguely hoping for some significant turn of events.

**Vine**

As it was, he took the ruffling vine of queerness leisurely scaling up his legs and wrapped it around his neck.

**R I D E R S' D A Y O U T**

**Speak**

Ren was such the kind of man who found it easier to mutter the cockiest quips than fess up to the most discomfiting beats of his heart whenever the wuss was around.

**_Coup de foudre_**

He wasn't at all as numb as people make him out to be; he, too, found delight in the warmest of touches, the loveliest of smiles.

**Memory**

Except that he found it rather discomfiting that until today, he had never had any memory of ever feeling this strongly for a guy.

**Vanilla**

He felt the need to restrain a smile, ending instead with a smirk, as he watched Kido bouncing up to him, looking as child-like as he should, then happily stretching out both hands to his face and demanding, "Choose."

**Chocolate**

He raised a brow at one ice cream cone, looked at the grinning man with the same expression of contempt, then sighed and gestured to the other option, even though he never did like chocolate to begin with.

**Ways and Means**

He thought it strange that such a birdbrain like this would have this much power over him, over his choices, even as he took the cone and began licking his treat.

**Belief**

Shinji Kido was his weakness, a bug that feasted on the supposedly sturdy principles he had set for himself, pitching in their place a new set of heroic ideals which, if not for Kido, he would never have thought worthy of his time.

**Ornament**

For a while, he was almost sure the wusshead was just a stupid distraction he could carry around with him to keep him entertained, for he did love making fun of people once in a while, and relished it with an almost childish delight how they would fret and whine at his feet.

**Archway**

Even as he thought it over in vain, gave up and thought it over again, he kept on advancing his steps closer and closer, until he felt he could almost reach out and touch another soul.

**Fate**

Ah, trust everything to Fate, all right; she proved to be a wilier opponent than himself and Ren, most of all, hated being outsmarted.

**Butterfly**

"I think I love you, Ren."

**Wind**

Ren wished he could dissolve in the passing breeze and be gone forever, utterly embarrassed almost out of his wits more for the fact that he just might give in and blurt his feelings back than for the brashness of the confession.

**Refrain**

"I don't care that way for you, Kido," he ended up saying, a lousy attempt to cover up the discomfiting requiems of his heart which were saying otherwise.

**Crossroads**

"I know," Kido said, rather casually popping what remained of his cone into his mouth before adding, "It was a silly thing to say."

**Grieve**

His heart grieved, right then and there, seeing as how the rejection may have affected him more than it did Kido, who Ren knew was used to masking his pain behind the genkiest of smiles.

**Rose**

Then, of course, there was still the matter with Eri.

**Medicine**

"Dumbass," he muttered as he swallowed the rest of his cone along with the bitter pill of denial which he knew he was fated to force upon himself forever.

**Two**

It really did feel awful being torn between two loves—the one he had for Eri which he thought would never last and didn't want to last, and this new one he was unintentionally nurturing for Kido.

**Fresh**

Unintentionally, yes, for he did not really mean to let this fresh new feeling grow.

**Error**

"Hey, don't look too upset—I was only trying to make you laugh!"

**Gloves**

Ren wondered how much a pair of those boxing gloves he saw in some sports store they passed a while ago cost, and how much elation it would give him to slam them hard on the dolt's face.

**Forest**

The pseudo-confession had caused an outgrowth of doubts, anxieties, and confusions in his head and all this guy could think of was laugh at his utter (and, he bet, a little too obviously manifested) dazedness.

**Appetite**

He knew humor—with or without sense—and would readily—sometimes quite impulsively—give in to a rarely acknowledged playful streak once in a while, especially wherever and whenever the dolt was concerned.

**Envelope**

But he never really liked it when the joke was on him; despite his subtle proficiency to make crap out of people, he had never really been the most patient lot.

**Bribe**

He would bribe the devil to turn the joke away from him.

**Spoon**

So he rode along—like he always did on fine occasions—and resolved to give the guy a taste of his own medicine.

**Rope**

He caught the joke by the neck and pulled him closer to his side, sneering and muttering, "You turn me on, Kido."

**Remain**

He was stupid to believe he could just forget about his past that easily.

**Photograph**

His lips met the dolt's in a scene that glued all eyes on them in varying sizes and disgorgements of shock.

**Mask**

The scandalized expression he saw vividly pasted on the dolt's face afterwards made him chuckle despite himself, covering up quite efficiently his need to look surprised at his own impulsiveness.

**Mirror**

"Hey, don't look too upset—I was only trying to make you laugh."

**-end-**

**Note:** _Written for the **1character** challenge livejournal. Theme set: Alpha._

_Thanks for reading! :)_


End file.
